


The Secrets in the Cold

by AstelBanana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cold War, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cold war au, spy AU, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstelBanana/pseuds/AstelBanana
Summary: The year is 1946 and the air is starting to chill. Two figures duck into the shadow of an empty room out of earshot from any curious ears. The two Russians make a final check around the area before they begin to speak.The younger Russian states, “The coast is clear, Comrade”“Good,” The older responds, “We don’t want any of those pesky American bastards knowing our intentions.”“Comrade, have you had any luck with getting the inductions on how to build that bomb that they say can destroy a city in one blow?” The younger asks.“Yes, but sadly, I don’t have quite enough information to be able to completely recreate it,” The older retorts with frustration, “We need to get one of these bombs soon; these Americans are getting quite full of themselves.”“Agreed, Comrade,” the younger quips, “Someone needs to show them to not mess with the Motherland.”“Yes, it is time for the world to remember that the USSR is more powerful than anyone could ever dream of,” the older states, “Now let us return before anyone notices our absence.”The two Russians quickly duck out of the empty room heading back to where they came from.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Secrets in the Cold

The year is 1946 and the air is starting to chill. Two figures duck into the shadow of an empty room out of earshot from any curious ears. The two Russians make a final check around the area before they begin to speak.  
The younger Russian states, “The coast is clear, Comrade”  
“Good,” The older responds, “We don’t want any of those pesky American bastards knowing our intentions.”  
“Comrade, have you had any luck with getting the inductions on how to build that bomb that they say can destroy a city in one blow?” The younger asks.  
“Yes, but sadly, I don’t have quite enough information to be able to completely recreate it,” The older retorts with frustration, “We need to get one of these bombs soon; these Americans are getting quite full of themselves.”  
“Agreed, Comrade,” the younger quips, “Someone needs to show them to not mess with the Motherland.”  
“Yes, it is time for the world to remember that the USSR is more powerful than anyone could ever dream of,” the older states, “Now let us return before anyone notices our absence.”  
The two Russians quickly duck out of the empty room heading back to where they came from.  
Across the building in a break room, a group of friends sit together and chat.  
“Man these Americans suck,” Tommy loudly states in a room full of Americans, “Their food is so greasy and they have the weirdest names for things!”  
“Yeah, why do they call biscuits, cookies?” Tubbo responds  
“I don’t know,” Tommy states, “It sounds stupid!”  
“Tommy, why do you constantly act like such a child?” Wilbur asks, quite tired of the past conversation.  
“I do not, bitch” Tommy retorts, very proud of his comeback.  
“Ah yes, calling me a bitch, a very mature and not childlike response,” Wilbur states sarcastically.  
“It is a very manly comeback because I am a big man, and you are a bitch,” Tommy says, even more proud of himself.  
“I am very confused as to how this is at all supposed to make you not appear childish and immature,” Wilbur responds.  
“Well-” Tommy cuts himself off not having another comeback ready, “well at least I am not a piece of commie scum.”  
“I am pretty sure none of us are, and I quote, ‘a piece of commie scum,’” Wilbur points out, “we are working against the USSR.”  
Tommy deflates as he realizes he still doesn’t have a comeback. Fundy and Eret sit and laugh at the stupid argument Wilbur and Tommy are having.  
Eventually the two get bored and they head off to the lunch room with Tubbo following close behind. Once they got there, Wilbur led the others to a table with two other people.  
Wilbur introduces them, “Hello Phil and Techno, these two are Tommy and Tubbo, I used to work with them in England, and Tommy and Tubbo, this is Techno and Phil, they work in the same area that I work in now.”  
Tommy quickly waves before digging into his food. Tubbo smiles and says, “Hello, it is nice to meet you!” before starting to eat.   
Phil laughs and says, “It is nice to meet both of you too!”  
“So, how did you both come to work here?” Wilbur asks the two.  
“Oh, I work with the British Intelligence and I was sent to help out here,” Phil states.  
“I wanted to be a spy, so I got a job with the CIA.” Techno responds.  
“I guess that makes sense,” Wilbur states, “Both Tubbo and I were also sent to help by MI6, while Tommy managed to actually get a job here.”  
“Why did he get a job at the CIA if he used to work with MI6?” Techno asks.  
“He said something about wanting to be part of an agency that is more focused on stopping the spread of communism,” Wilbur tells him, “He would probably give a better explanation of his reasoning if he wasn’t absorbed in his food.”  
After Tubbo finishes eating, he leaves his friends to get back to work on the code he has been trying to break. While walking there he gets kinda lost in thought and accidentally walks into a man in front of him.  
“Woah,” the man says, “be careful!”  
“Sorry!” Tubbo shouts with embarrassment.  
“It’s alright,” the man tells him, “I don’t think I have met you; my name is Jordan but most people call me Captainsparklez!”  
“Oh, I’m Tubbo!” Tubbo responds, “I’m new; I was sent here by MI6. How long have you been working here?”  
“I joined during the War,” Jordan tells him, “I helped with espionage in Germany. I actually worked with a couple of agents from Russia during that time.”  
“That is so cool!” Tubbo exclaims with amazement  
“Glad you think so!” Jordan states with amusement, “We should talk some more later, so that I can share some stories with you.”  
“I would be so happy to hear more stories from you, Captain!” Tubbo says energetically.  
Tubbo continues on his way to his office to work on his code.  
Meanwhile, three friends are riding in a car on their way to work.  
“You know, I heard that people in the USSR eat the children of any people that support capitalism,” Sapnap says with a smirk.  
“No, actually they boil the children and then feed them to their pet bears,” George responds with a laugh.  
“No wait, I have a better one,” Sapnap shouts, “They go to the pits of hell that they were born in to properly roast their soul and then they feed it to Satan himself.”  
“You are both so ridiculous, that is a bunch of wumgush,” Dream states.  
“Why are you trying to defend those commie bastards, Dream?” Sapnap accuses with a joking tone, “Is it because you are a commie bastard yourself?”  
“You guys are so stupid,” Dream says while parking in his spot, “Of course I am not a communist bastard, I am literally working with you to stop them.”  
“That sounds like something a communist would say,” George states.  
“George stop it, you are going to blow our cover,” Dream says before he starts wheezing with laughter.  
“Oh no, our secret mission to steal the recipe of the CIA’s apple pie has been foiled,” George says while dying of laughter with Sapnap and Dream.   
The trio head into the building and go their separate ways. However, while Dream is heading to his office he starts heading towards a strange figure in an otherwise empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting a fic. I am very bad at not abandoning works but I really like this AU so I will most likely continue it. Please tell me anything I need to fix and constructive criticism is very appreciated. I hope y'all liked this chapter!


End file.
